It's Gettin Hot In Herre
by Mrs Weasley's Protegee
Summary: The Cullen boys take their women out for a taste of Seattle nightlife. SMUT. hehehe funtimes...
1. Chapter 1

It's Gettin' Hot in Herre

It's Gettin' Hot in Herre

"What the hell, Edward."

He laughed at me. Rosalie had already pulled Emmett into the club, and probably onto the dance floor by now, and Alice was coaxing Jasper into the door, her pixie grin ablaze with mischief. I knew something was up as soon as Alice gave me this outfit. It was certainly _not_ the typical Bella Swan get up. In short, Charlie would have had a heart attack and arrested all of us on charges of visual fornication. Or at least that's how it felt. Alice had me in shorter than short tight black sophies, three inch heels that I was amazed hadn't made me trip yet, and a long sleeved low in the chest, high up my waist red V-neck. To top it all off, my hair had been pulled back in a messy bun, arranged tastefully with two chopsticks.

Edward might have been laughing, and I might have felt ridiculous…but I could certainly get used to the way he was looking at me.

That, however, still did not excuse where we were.

"Oh come _on_, Bella! Have some fun!!"

Alice, it seemed, had succeeded in persuading Jasper to enter Club Vulcan, and he was sliding past the bouncer, and into the small entrance. Out of the cool night and into the hot, sweaty ambience that seemed to characterize what I'd seen of Seattle nightlife so far.

Edward chuckled to again. "Yes, Bella," he repeated, that too well placed smile spreading across his perfect lips, "Have some fun."

This time he didn't give me a chance to protest and instead grabbed me firmly around the waist and pulled me to his side and followed an unsteady couple (leaning on each other for support, the big-shirted guy's hand stuck all the way in her back pocket, the tight jeaned girl leaning into him like there was no friction between her feet and the ground) into the club.

Edward pulled me along, already getting a small hop in his step as what someone yelled was Ludacris blasted from speakers as tall as I am. The ceiling was high, adorned with flashing lights, casting the crowd of people on the dance floor in alternating blues, purples, reds, greens, and oranges. The DJ yelled "STAND UP!" and the recorded Ludacris yelled it back. Edward asked me if I wanted a drink. I glanced over at the bartender, a skimpily dressed, dark skinned woman who was smiling seductively at him. I shook my head and he laughed again. I wanted to know what was so funny. And I also wanted the bartender to stop looking at my boyfriend. Ridiculously attractive vampire or not, he was still mine. Actually tonight he looked downright sexy.

A black blazer offset by a white kerchief in the pocket hung just right over a perfectly starched silken collared shirt of the same color. The small silver pendant shaped like a fang that I'd bought him rested ominously atop the third and last button he'd left undone, threatening to disappear inside his shirt, onto his flawless chest.

He leaned in close to me then, not having missed what must have shown on my face in reference to the bartender. He whispered and I could somehow hear him over the blasting music, now pounded out by someone named Gucci Mane.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight."

To this day, I don't know what got into me. Whatever it was, it made me turn my head just enough so my lips grazed his ear as I spoke.

"Really, Edward?" It sounded more like a taunt than a question.

Was I hallucinating or did he just…moan? Must have been hearing things.

He nodded.

I smirked. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Understatement of the millenium. It made him laugh again though, low and quiet against my skin.

"Care to dance, Bella?"

At this point, I lost "it," still unsure of what "it" was. "E-Edward…you know I can't dance."

I was mortified. I was bad enough at _walking_. With the high heels and the dancing I was going to be lucky if I didn't break any bones…whether they be mine or someone else's.

Edward must have sensed my unease. "You know how you agreed to cooperate tonight, Bella?"

"Yes," I muttered, cursing myself for my idiocy. Why was it so difficult to say no to Alice?

"This is one of those times where you need to make good on that promise."

And once again, without giving me a chance to protest, we were suddenly out in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by gyrating 20 year olds, some of them rapping along to the music, the men's hands pressed into the women's hips, which were swaying and popping in time to the end of Freaky Gurl by Gucci Mane.

"Oh my _god._"

There were Emmett and Rosalie in the center of it all, Emmett's hands roaming all over her body, even disappearing under her shirt two or three times, invariably making her throw her head back against his broad chest, mouthing his name.

Edward was laughing again. Emmett heard it and looked up briefly from Rose's shoulder to flash his brother a devilish grin. His gaze flitted towards me for a millisecond, his grin widening, and then he pressed his lips back onto her shoulder and they were lost in the crowd once again, and Edward's hands were snaking around from the back to rest on my hips, pulling me back into him. The song had changed.

_Hot in…so hot in here…so hot in…ah! Oh!_

_Wanna a lil' bit of uh uh…_

_Just a lil' bit of uh uh just a little bit of_

_Uh…uh…_

Then his hands were precariously low on my hips. I could smell his intoxicating scent as he guided me, rocking me against him…out…in…up…I felt his body against every line of mine…

_I was like good gracious, ass is bodacious_

_Oh flirtacious, tryin to show patience_

_I'm waitin for the right time to shoot my steez (you know)_

And it felt so good…Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, resting my hands on top of the forearm around my waist, reassuringly tight, which was now partially holding me up…He let out a low noise…he was so close to my ear now I hardly could have misheard him…

_Waitin for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

"It" was suddenly back again. I couldn't control myself. Suddenly I was pushing back in time with his movements which had at some point become gentle thrusts…he murmured "Bella…"

_Penthouse, rooftop, birds I feedin_

_No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve, and no teasin_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin for (oh)_

His lips were on my neck now and the lights were making the room hazy…his hands dropped lower and began to caress my bare thigh…the chill of his touch made me gasp out his name. He stopped. His voice was low, somehow achieving a husky velvet.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

He started to remove his hand from my leg when I suddenly grabbed it.

I somehow managed to choke out, "Don't stop."

He complied…and then he was driving me crazy, slowly working his hands to my inner thigh…somewhere a few inches up from his hands began to throb…his lips were on my ear now, moving but saying nothing… "Edward…" It was so hot all of a sudden…I pushed back into him, seeking his cool touch…his hands slipped higher…

_Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you_

_And can't nobody stop the juice, so baby tell me what's the use?_

I reached up behind me to clasp my hands around his neck, pulling his head down to mine, pressing my lips against his…it was a pleasant surprise to realize he had thrown caution to the wind. His lips bore down on mine, forcing them open as his hands slipped higher…I realized what he was going to do…I finally let out a loud moan, but the music was so loud I could barely hear myself- but Edward did…he drove his tongue into my mouth, ice cold and invigorating…

_(I said)_

_It's getting hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off._

I cried out when his fingers slipped into me, pumping in time with the music… "Edward!" I gasped, having had to break the kiss to breathe…I threw my head back against his shoulder and he pressed his face into my neck, letting his tongue explore its contours…

I could barely hear the music now…Edward was murmuring my name over and over into my now sweaty skin. He must have felt my legs buckle because one hand stopped its motions and moved back around my waist to hold me up. I leaned heavily against him and turned to look at his face. He looked how I felt. His eyes were the deepest black inside his butterscotch irises, his chest heaving, even though I knew he hadn't had to breathe in a long time. My hands clasped around the collar of his jacket and tugged him to me again, kissing him, then across his jaw line. I let myself reach inside his coat, tracing along his perfect chest, then down his side, across his waistband…

He caught my lips again, roughly and I kissed him back with as much fervor, not wanting to lose the feeling of him against me.

"Bella," he said, his voice deep and gruff.

I kissed his lips again. "I'm listening." Despite the heat pooling from somewhere in my abdomen.

"Bella, I need to get of here...I need us to get out of here."

I shivered at what he was saying to me. "Do you understand, Bella?"

I nodded tentatively, and took his hand, wondering how the hell I was going to walk _now._

_Let it fall out!_

_I like it when ya ah..ah.._

_Girl, baby, make it ah, ah_

_Oh!_


	2. Chapter 2

Play

Play

"Edward…" I sighed, going completely limp as he kissed down my neck.

As it turned out, we hadn't made it to the car…well I hadn't. I had tripped and he caught me, deftly, his arms under mine, carefully arresting my fall. He looked so good…and then there was the heat again.

Not being able to control myself, I had crushed my lips to his again, threading my hands through his already tousled hair, willing him closer…willing him to take me right there in the hallway. Then I was against the wall, feeling his hardness pressing against the apex of my thighs, driving me insane with the sensations it was causing…the thoughts it was provoking…

Edward chuckled low against my sweaty skin.

"David Banner…how…a propos."

I hadn't even noticed the music, but now I could just hear it in the back round.

_Cum girl, I'm tryna get ya pussy wet,_

_Work that, lemme see you drip sweat,_

_Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet,_

_Work that, lemme see you drip sweat…_

I didn't even have time to blush before he pulled me into the bathroom and pushed me up off the floor and on top of the counter. And then he was pulling my shirt off, pushing my shorts down my reddened thighs. I gasped as the surprisingly cool air assaulted my heated flesh. I reached out to rid him of his clothes, but he moved out of my reach, grinning.

I swallowed slowly. "Don't play with me, Edward," I warned, my voice husky. I couldn't suppress the clinch of my toes that had started at my core. I could feel that my panties were completely saturated…

"Is that what I'm doing?" he chuckled. He shrugged out of his jacket, letting it hit the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt…button…by button…

His shirt fell on top of his coat and then, thankfully, he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing. He walked slowly over to me, smiling, but I could hardly look from his manhood to admire his perfect face. The thought of him being inside me drove me even closer to the edge.

As soon as he was within arms reach, I pulled him to me, kissing him roughly, driving my tongue into his mouth. He half lifted me off the counter, moaning softly, and positioning himself between my legs; and in the brief moments when his lips were free, he whispered my name.

"Edward…now…I can't take it anymore…"

He obeyed, entering me swiftly, filling me to the point that I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned my name into the crook of my neck and began moving in and out, my legs spreading wider and the pressure growing with each thrust.

I pushed in to meet him, needing so badly that release again…

His thrusts became harder, more uneven, and I gasped his name, my hands slipping down to the small of his back, urging him on.

I turned my head and caught his mouth in a rough kiss again, and he swallowed my moan, feeling my orgasm coming so close.

Just when I thought I was going to go insane, he slipped his hand between us, rubbing my clit. I let out a breathless whimper, and with one more thrust, I cried out, bringing on Edward's orgasm as well.

Later, in the car when Emmett was driving us all back to Forks in his Jeep, Rosalie turned around and looked skeptically at Edward and I. My hand was on his knee and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I had managed to fix up my hair to some degree of decency.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?"

I looked at Edward and then back to Rosalie and smirked. "I just like to play."

Edward laughed all the way back home.


End file.
